Don Paolo
Don Paolo ist der Antagonist der ersten Trilogie der Spiele. Er ist eine Art „verrückter Wissenschaftler“, der sein Wissen vor allem dazu einsetzt, sich selbst zu bereichern, auch mit illegalen Mitteln. Er sieht sich selbst als Erzfeind von Professor Layton. Er ist zudem ein Meister der Verkleidung, der es geschafft hat, in den ersten drei Spielen der Professor Layton-Reihe und im Film einen Auftritt zu haben. Persönliches Don Paolo hat einen äußerst skrupellosen, rücksichtslosen bis boshaften Charakter. Zwar hat er tief in Inneren auch gute Seiten, ist jedoch unglaublich rachsüchtig. Im Finale des ersten Teils würde er sogar den Tod von Layton und Flora in Kauf nehmen, nur um sich am Professor zu rächen. Doch im dritten Teil kommt das Gute in ihm zum Vorschein, da er sich mit Professor Layton zusammentut, um das Geheimnis der "verlorenen Zukunft" zu lüften. Don Paolo ist Raucher und kann Süßes nicht ausstehen. Dennoch verfügt er über eine Reihe beeindruckender Fähigkeiten. Seine größte ist wohl die, nahezu jede Person detailgetreu kopieren zu können. Don Paolo mischt sich mit seinen Verkleidungen immer unerkannt unter die Figuren und ahmt sie so perfekt nach, dass selbst der Professor eine ganze Zeit lang auf ihn hereinfällt. Dazu gehören nicht nur das Äußere und die Kleidung, sondern auch die Stimme und das Verhalten werden 1:1 kopiert, was auf Perfektionismus schließen lässt. Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu entlarven, ist auf einen Fehler zu warten. Bisher war es immer Layton persönlich, dem es gelang, Paolos Scharade zu durchschauen. Obwohl er immer vor einem breiten Publikum entlarvt wird, zweimal sogar unter Polizeiaufsicht, konnte er immer fliehen. Weiterhin ist er kreativ und hat ein hohes technisches Verständnis, was er mit der Kreation einer eigenen Flugmaschine, der Zweckentfremdung eines Riesenrades und mit dem Bau vom fliegenden Laytonmobil zeigte. Er spielt jedes Mal eine entscheidende Rolle im Spiel, hat aber im Gegensatz zu Jean Descole, dem Antagonisten der zweiten Trilogie, mit dem eigentlichen, großen Geheimnis, das bisher jedes Spiel hatte, meistens nichts zu tun. Biographie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Der junge Don PaoloDon Paolo, der damals noch Paul hieß, studierte an der Gressenheller Universität in London. Sein Lehrmeister dort war Dr. Andrew Schrader, der außerdem auch Hershel Layton und Clark Triton unterrichtete. Paul war damals einige Jahrgänge über Layton, weshalb der Professor sich später nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte. Wie Dimitri Allen war er in Claire verliebt, doch da diese Layton liebte, erklärte er ihn zu seinem Erzfeind. Zwar war seine akademische Kompetenz absolut unübertroffen, jedoch war er von niederträchtiger Natur und nutzte seine herausragende Brillanz daher ausschließlich für eigennützige Zwecke, weshalb der Wissenschaftsrat ihn schließlich mit einer unbefristeten Berufssperre belegte. Von da an setzte er seine Arbeit im Geheimen fort und schmiedete Pläne, wie er sich am Professor rächen könne. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Don Paolo lässt sich in Béatrices Herberge nieder. Im geheimnisvollen Dorf ist es sein Ziel, den Familienschatz der Reinholds zu stehlen. Man sieht ihn zum ersten Mal schemenhaft, nachdem er in Saint-Mystère gebruchlandet war. Um Layton zu überwachen und später auszuschalten, steigt er in Béatrices Pension ab, nimmt die Rolle von Inspektor Chelmey ein und behauptet dann, im Mordfall Simon Reinhold zu ermitteln. Bis dahin agierte er versteckt, doch nun bot sich die Gelegenheit, aktiv mitmischen. Zunächst beschattete Paolo Luke und den Professor bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Flora, die er durch sein Lachen verschreckte, woraufhin sie eine Karte für den Park des Dorfes fallen ließ, zu dem sich die beiden dann aufmachten. Er hatte mit einer Vorrichtung das Riesenrad im verwilderten Park manipuliert. Mittels einer Fernbedienung löste er das Riesenrad von seiner Befestigung und steuerte es auf Layton und Luke, um diese zu zerquetschen. thumb|left|Don Paolo als Inspektor ChelmeyNachdem dieser Anschlag fehlschlug, wollte Paolo den Professor und Luke auf andere Weise loswerden. Unter dem Vorwand, den Mörder von Simon zu ermitteln versuchte er, Layton die Tat unterzuschieben. Als er diesen vor den Augen der Reinholds mit einem gefälschten Beweis verhaften wollte, wurde er jedoch gleich vom Professor selbst überführt: Layton konnte Don Paolo austricksen, indem er so tat als hieße Chelmeys Frau Emma. Da Paolo den Namen daraufhin selber benutzte, war klar, dass er nicht der echte Chelmey war, denn dieser würde wissen, dass seine Frau Amelie heißt. Entscheidend war außerdem die Tatsache, dass Chelmey nach eigener Aussage nach der Tat gerufen wurde. Da die Zugbrücke als einziger Zugang von Bruno versperrt worden war, war diese Aussage gelogen. Außerdem zeigt Paolo Matthew gegenüber, dass er nichts Süßes mag - ein Widerspruch zu Chelmeys Vorliebe nach dem Süßgebäck seiner Frau. Die Info über Chelmey erfuhren Layton und Luke aus einer Zeitung. Daraufhin floh Don Paolo, indem er durch ein Fenster der Villa Reinhold sprang. thumb|Don Paolo beim Finden der "Leiche"Nachdem aufgeklärt wurde, dass die Dorfbewohner Roboter sind, vermutete der Professor, dass Don Paolo Simons Leiche, die er zuerst entdeckt hatte, weggeschafft hatte, um sie zu untersuchen, da er bereits von dem Geheimnis des Dorfes gewusst hatte. Kurz nachdem Layton das Geheimnis des Dorfes und des Goldenen Apfels gelöst hatte, wurde der Turm von Don Paolo bombardiert, um Layton zu begraben. Dies verdeutlicht den tiefen Hass, den Paolo für Layton empfindet. Doch nachdem Layton, Luke und Flora entkommen waren und er den Sack fallen ließ, in dem er den bewusstlosen Simon mit sich geführt hatte, machte er sich endgültig mit seinem Flugapparat aus dem Staub. Dieser stürzte jedoch ab, da er im Kampf gegen Professor Layton beschädigt worden war, und Paolo verließ das Dorf in Form einer Bruchlandung. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Don Paolo beobachtet die Gruppe um Layton.Don Paolo ist wieder zuerst schemenhaft in Dropstone erkennbar. Dorthin war er im Molentary-Express gekommen, in den er dem Professor und seinen Gefährten gefolgt war. Im Dorf lauerte er Flora auf, um ihre Rolle einzunehmen. Als Flora sich kurz von den anderen trennt, wird sie überfallen, doch man weiß nicht, was passiert ist, da Flora kurz darauf wieder zu Luke und Layton vorstößt. Da sie den Vorfall mit keinem Wort erwähnt, kommt ein erster Verdacht auf, nicht jedoch bei den beiden, die keine Ahnung von den Ereignissen haben. In Folsense angekommen, gab Flora vor, sich schlafen zu legen, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte Paolo wohl im Hintergrund selbst Informationen suchen. Don Paolo verhielt sich unauffällig, schaute sich jedoch auch allein um, was sich Flora nicht getraut hätte. Als Inspektor Chelmey im Hotel vor Beluga, Katia, Layton, Luke und Flora Sammy Thunder verhaften wollte, überführte Layton erneut Don Paolo, der tatenlos zugesehen hatte. Er wurde als Dieb der Schatulle der Pandora enttarnt, denn außer Layton und Luke konnte nur der wissen, dass die Verzierung darauf wie eine Ziege aussah. Auf dem zerrissenen Foto fehlte das mittlere Stück, wodurch der eigentliche Ziegenkopf jetzt für alle, einschließlich Chelmey, wie ein Frosch aussah. Flora dagegen sah darin einen "niedlichen" Ziegenkopf. Vermutlich versprach er sich von seiner Verkleidung, mehr über die Schatulle zu erfahren, welche für ihn eine Enttäuschung gewesen sein musste. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er in Dr. Schraders Wohnung in London eingebrochen war, um sie zu stehlen. Der Doktor lag da schon leblos am Boden. Dann entkam er mit zusammengebundenen Stoffen aus dem Fenster, statt Hilfe zu holen. Weiterhin erklärte er, dass er Flora in Dropstone betäubt und in einen Stall eingesperrt hatte. Beim anschließenden Versuch, Don Paolo zu verhaften, floh er vor Chelmey und Barton und ließ dabei die Schatulle fallen. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Don Paolo auf der Tower BridgeIm in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog des Filmes entlarvt der Professor Don Paolo auf der Tower Bridge. Er verkündet, dass Don Paolo derjenige war, der das Läuten der Glocke im Turm des Parlamentsgebäudes verhindert hatte, um vorzutäuschen, die Glocke sei gestohlen worden. Don Paolo, der sich als alte Dame verkleidet hatte, legte daraufhin seine Verkleidung ab, sprang von der Brücke und flüchtete in einem selbstgebauten Minipropeller, der als Regenschirm getarnt gewesen war, über die Themse. Er wurde von Professor Layton, Luke und einigen Polizeibeamten verfolgt, konnte aber allem Anschein nach entkommen. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft thumb|left|Im PagodenturmDon Paolo tauchte das erste Mal im Pagodenturm auf, obwohl er schon viel früher in Verkleidung agiert hatte. Nach der Enttarnung des "bösen Layton" erfährt man einiges über Paolos Rolle: Er wurde von Dimitri Allen ins London der Zukunft geholt, wo er gebraucht wurde, um sich als Doktor Schrader und Dekan Delmona zu verkleiden. Indem er so den Professor unauffällig verfolgte, erfuhr er alles, was er wissen wollte. Der Fall hatte für Don Paolo nämlich eine besondere Bedeutung, da er mit Claire in Verbindung stand. Anfangs verkleidete er sich als Dr. Schrader. Layton fiel die Verkleidung auf und er erklärt später Luke, dass die Begrüßung ihn verraten hätte, da er Luke "kleiner Luke" nannte. Dies wäre merkwürdig, da sie sich im zukünftigen London befinden, wo Luke nicht mehr klein ist. Don Paolo tauchte ein weiteres Mal im Hotel auf, in dem die Layton-Gruppe sich einquartiert hatte. Verkleidet hatte er sich diesmal als Dekan Delmona. Doch seine weißen Haare verrieten ihn, da Delmona ein Toupet trägt. Zweck der Maskierung war, Layton direkt weitere Informationen zu entlocken, anstatt ihn nur zu beschatten. Vor dem Pagodenturm in Chinatown verließ Layton die Gruppe und tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf, ohne den Grund für sein Verschwinden zu sagen. In Wahrheit stand danach nicht Layton, sondern der perfekt verkleidetet Don Paolo vor ihnen. Layton hatte ihn um Mithilfe gebeten. Er sollte sich als Professor Layton ausgeben und mit Luke, Flora und der ältere Luke auf die Pagode begeben, damit der echte Layton im Notfall eingreifen kann. Don Paolo kopierte den Professor perfekt, zeigte sich entgegen seines Persönlichkeit ebenso höflich und bescheiden. Auch die Rätsel in Turm waren für ihn kein Problem. (Trotzdem konnte er sich eine spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, als er sich im Spiegel ansehend fragte, wer der gut gekleidete Herr sei...) Die Krönung des Ganzen war schließlich die Art, wie er den Layton der Zukunft an der Spitze des Turms als Betrüger entlarvte. Der enttarnte Dimitri Allen sperrte die vermeintlich gesamte Gruppe ein, woraufhin der wahre Layton auftauchte und Don Paolo sich demaskierte. Nachdem Layton sie befreit hatte, erklärte er den anderen alles. Don Paolo hatte sich nur bereit erklärt, sich mit seinem Erzfeind zu verbünden, da er wie Layton endlich die Wahrheit über Claire erfahren wollte. thumb|Paul erfährt von der Beziehung zwischen Layton und Claire.Man erfährt hier auch endlich, wie Paul zu Don Paolo wurde: Paul erfuhr von der Liebe zwischen Claire und Layton, als er die beiden heimlich beobachtete. Geschockt und enttäuscht rannte er davon und fiel in einen Bach. Er schwor sich, es Layton heimzuzahlen. Weder Layton noch Claire hatten davon etwas mitbekommen und wussten auch nichts von Pauls Besessenheit. Dabei sieht man auch, wie sich Paolos Frisur gebildet hatte. Durch den Schock hatten die Haare sich aufgerichtet, während seine Wut sie nach oben "biegen" ließ. Im Lokal The Thames Arms war er mit dabei, als Layton schließlich die Wahrheit über Dimtri und Clive, der sich als Luke der Zukunft ausgegeben hatte, bekannt gab. Bei der anschließenden Rettung von London und seinen Bewohnern vor der mobilen Stahlfestung leistete er einen großen Beitrag. Er borgte Layton das Modell des Laytonmobils, das er sogar so umgebaut hatte, das man es per Knopfdruck in eine Flugmaschine umwandeln konnte. Claire lieh er sogar sein geliebtes Fluggerät, nachdem sie ihm ihre wahre Identität verraten hatte. Am Ende beobachtet er Laytons Flucht aus dem Stahlkoloss grinsend von einem Hausdach aus mit einem Fernglas. Dabei jubelt er ihm zu, was andeuten könnte, dass er ihm nach dem gemeinsamen Abenteuer vielleicht endlich vergeben hat. Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Don Paolo lösen: Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft *112 Kraxelrätsel *118 Schraubendreherei Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf „''Don Paolo ist ein krimineller Vordenker, der sich als Inspektor Chelmey ausgibt. Er ist ein Wissenschaftler von höchstem akademischem Renommee und sieht sich selbst als Laytons Erzrivalen.'' Wenn er nicht gerade Niederträchtiges plant, musiziert er gerne.“ Die Schatulle der Pandora Don Paolo „''Ein wissenschaftliches Genie, das sich als des Professors Erzfeind ansieht. Don Paolo gab sich als Flora aus, um zu spionieren und hinter den Kulissen Unruhe zu stiften.'' Interessant: Auch Don Paolo war einst Schüler von Dr. Schrader.“ Don Flora (Bonusprofil) „''Trau deinen Augen nicht! Vor dir steht mitnichten Flora, sondern Don Paolo in einer seiner genialen Verkleidungen. Als Flora spitzelte er Luke und den Professor aus.'' Als Meister der Mimikry ahmt er sogar ihren Gang perfekt nach.“ Die verlorene Zukunft Don Paolo „''Ein brillanter Forscher, der den Professor zu seinem Erzfeind erklärt hat. Dies rührt daher, dass Laytons Liebste Claire, auch von Don Paolo verehrt wurde. Sein Erfindertalent wird nur durch die Genialität seiner Verkleidungen übertroffen.“ Schrader (Zukunft) „''Don Paolo, raffiniert als Dr. Schrader verkleidet. Die Illusion ist perfekt, auch wenn Don Paolo sich einen Seitenhieb auf seine gemeinsame Studienzeit mit dem Professor erlaubte.“ Letzten Endes flog die Maskerade jedoch auf.“ Delmona (Zukunft) „''Der falsche Dekan Delmona im London der Zukunft. In Wirklichkeit ist er der verkleidete Don Paolo, der im Hotel unseren Spürnasen auf den Zahn fühlen will. Der Professor kommt ihm mit einem Blick auf seine schlohweiße Perücke auf die Schliche.“ Zitate Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf *„''Here I come! Ready or not!“ (Hier komme ich! Ob ihr wollt oder nicht!) *„''It isn't over yet, Layton! Just you wait! One day I will have my revenge on you!“ (Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Layton! Warten Sie nur! Eines Tages räche ich mich an Ihnen!) Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora *„''Gnä hä hä! Ganz schön clever, Layton! Musstest meine Tarnung schon wieder auffliegen lassen, wie?“ (In seiner Verkleidung als Flora) Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *„''Dafür wirst du mir büßen, Layton!“ Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft *„''Nichts kann rechtfertigen, was sie diesen Wissenschaftlern antun, Dimitri. Nicht einmal dies.“ (in seiner Verkleidung als Layton) *„''Ist was? Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich... Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch...“ (zu Luke) *„''Und an jenem schicksalshaften Tag erklärte ich Layton zu meinem Erzfeind!“ *„''Wenn ich in eine Rolle schlüpfe, versuche ich, jeden Charakterzug detailgetreu wiederzugeben.“ *„''Aha! Das ist mein Stichwort! Niemand flüchtet so virtuos wie Don Paolo!“ *„''Keine Angst, Layton! Und gib ordentlich Zunder, ja?“ Wissenswertes *Don Paolo kann sich für Personen ausgeben, die einen ganz anderen Körperbau haben als er. Besonders unrealistisch wird das bei Flora, die wesentlich schlanker und kleiner ist, oder bei Dekan Delmona. *Im japanischen Original von Teil 1 war der Aschenbecher in Paolos Hotelzimmer voller Zigarettenstummel. Warum sie wegretuschiert wurden ist unklar, da auch in den europäischen Versionen erkennbar ist, dass er raucht. *Er hat in einem der Rätsel der Woche in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton einen Gastauftritt. Name *Sein Name könnte sich vom berühmten Ballonfahrer ableiten. Synchronsprecher Seine Stimme hat er von: * Japanisch: 稲葉実 ''Minoru Inaba * Englisch: Christopher Robin Miller * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Jürgen Wolters * Spanisch: Alfonso VallésSynchronsprecher (Spanisch) Galerie Don_Paolo.jpg|Profilbild in Layton 1 PL2_DonPaolo.png|Profilbild in Layton 2 PL2 Don Flora.png|Bonus-Profilbild in Layton 2 von Paolos Verkleidung als Flora 250x250profiles_donpaolo.jpg|Profilbild von Don Paolo in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft PL3_Schrader (Zukunft).png|Profilbild in PL3 vom Zukunfts-Schrader, in Wahrheit Don Paolo PL3_Delmona (Zukunft).png|Profilbild in PL3 vom Zukunfts-Delmona, in Wahrheit Don Paolo Don_Paolo_Lachend.jpg|Don Paolo im Film PL1_Credits5.png|Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des ersten Spiels PL1_Credits7.png|Don Paolo nach dem Absturz seiner Flugmaschine PL2Credits10.gif|Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des zweiten Spiels PL2Credits12.gif|Gejagt von Ispektor Chelmey PL3 Credits06.png|Nach Don Paolos Enttarnung in den Credits des dritten Spiels PL3 Credits08.png|Im "The Thames Arms" PL3 Credits09.png|Auf der Flucht vor Clives Stahlkoloss PL3 Credits10.png|Don Paolo beim Steuern seiner Flugmaschine Quelle en:Don Paolo es:Don Paolo Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Französischer Titel fehlt Kategorie:Italienischer Titel fehlt Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in einem Film Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten